villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tamal
Tamal is the main character, one of the three main antagonists, the protagonist villain, and an anti-hero in the 2010 thriller/horror film, Amphibious 3D. She is a 12-year-old Indonesian/Atlantean girl with supernatural powers and mystical innate connection with the spirits, supernatural, and the "other side" and her ancient mythical pet, and guardian, Atlantean giant magical sea scorpion, Ankaramurka. She was portrayed by the Indonesian child actress, Monika Sayangbati. Biography Tamal is a descendant of the Atlanteans who were in war with humanity since the dawn of time. As most other Atlanteans, Tamal was oppresed, and persecuted by humans her entire life. She lost both parents in a tsunami at a very young age and was raised by Dukun. On Tamal's and Dukun's orders, Ankaramurka attacked, and killed many humans including a couple named Julie, and Logan. Eventually, Dukun, and Tamal decide to kill Jermal's inhabitants, and Dukun decides to send Tamal there so she could do it personally. Dukun gives Tamal the Ankaramurka amulet, and summons him from his ravine. Dukun and Tamal meet with Harris, Jimmy, and Andy, and Dukun solds Tamal to them as a slave. Tamal jorneys to Jermal with them while Ankaramurka follows her. Tamal arrives at Jermal, and meets wih Rudy, Rizal, Nanung, and Aris. She develops a bitter and vituperative rivalry, and mutual hate relationship with Rudy and Rizal, but befriends Aris. Tamal was often teased and picked on by Rudy and Rizal, while Aris was often threatened and beaten by Andy. One day, Tamal falls asleep during work, and sees a prophetic dream before Andy wakes her up. Andy threatens, and kicks Aris, angering Tamal, who looks at him with spite. Rudy tries to take the amulet from Tamal and tells her to give it to him, but she refuses. He grabs her by the shirt and threatens her, but she calls Ankaramurka to her aid. Ankaramurka attacks Rizal, and wounded his arm, distracting Rudy. He quickly forgets about Tamal, and goes to Rizal's aid. Tamal goes to Skylar, intending to ask her to take Aris from the Jermal. Skylar sees Tamal and talks with her, asking her name. Tamal tells Skylar her story, and asks her to take her and Aris from Jermal. Since Tamal reminds her of Rebekka, Skylar empathizes with her, begins associating her with Rebekka, and decides to help her, not knowing of her nature, and her association with dark magic, spirits, and Ankaramurka. Jimmy hits Aris on the head, knocking him unconscious. Jimmy takes Aris to a room. Tamal follows them and sits down beside Aris. Later, that night, Aris wakes up, and calls Tamal. She crawls over to him, and places her hand on his shoulder. He tells her that he is not going to make it, and urges her to take his raft, and get out of Jermal. He gives her his knife, and asks her to take it, and to not let anyone stop her. He then tells her to not be afraid of the water, and wants to say something else, but succumbs to his wounds, and tragically dies. Tamal mourns Aris, and briefly cries over his body before taking his knife in both hands and swearing revenge. In the morning, she lights up a candle, and performs a ritual over Aris's body, summoning spirits to her aid, and casting a curse over Jermal, and it's inhabitants. She comes to Aris's raft, and cuts her belly, dripping blood in the water, and sacrificing it to spirits. Ankaramurka comes to her and arises from the water. He lays his tail on her and somehow impregnates her with five of his children. Tamal sits down beside Aris again, and continues to mourn him. Jimmy takes Aris from Tamal. Later, Tamal is found by Skylar, who arrived at Jermal in search for her. Tamal tells her to go away. Rudy finds Skylar together with Tamal. Rudy takes the cigarette from Rizal and orders Tamal to stand up. She stands up and he tells her to "get cooler or she'll end up like her pussy brother". Tamal hits Rudy in the face, knocking the cigarette out of his mouth. Rudy throws Tamal through a wall and beats her up. Tamal throws up on the floor and stands up again. They finally found out that Tamal is a girl. Harris orders to get Tamal and Skylar out of Jermal. Rudy wants to rape Tamal and tells her to come with him. She reads his intentions, screams "No!" in anger, and summons Ankaramurka, and spirits to her aid. They attack and shake Jermal. Tamal watches indifferently as Rudy falls under the floor and Ankaramurka rips his legs from his body. When Ankaramurka attacks again, Tamal is picked up and carried away by Skylar. Eventually, Jimmy and Harris understand that Tamal and Dukun must have cursed them and that Ankaramurka came with her. They decide to kill Tamal and Harris orders Jimmy to kill and feed her to Ankaramurka, not understanding that he is her ally and would not eat her. Jimmy stands up, takes out Andy's blade, approaches Tamal, and calls her out, intending to attack, and kill her with it. She reads his intentions, stands up, grabs a wooden spike, and summons Ankaramurka to her aid. Ankaramurka returns again, and saves Tamal by attacking Jimmy. Rizal comes back, telling that Nanung is gone, and sees Ankaramurka attacking Jimmy. Tamal looks at him. Jimmy tries to fight back, but Ankaramurka shoots poison in his face. Jimmy stuggers back, and falls on the wooden stake, impaling himself. He looks at Harris, falls back in the water, and dies. Harris and Rizal look at Tamal in horror while she looks at them with hatred. Harris and Rizal somehow manage to capture, and tie Tamal up, and lower her to the water, trying to feed her to Ankaramurka. Skylar lifts Tamal from the water and gives her her coat. Harris approaches them, and demands Skylar to bring Tamal to him. She tries to convince him that Tamal is just a child and has nothing to do with it, but he does not believe her. Just as he prepares to attack them with an axe, Ankaramurka climbs up on a Jermal, and Skylar sees him behind him. Harris hears him, turns around, and sees him too. Tamal looks at them. Harris attacks Ankaramurka with an axe and hits him with it between the eyes. Tamal feels it and screams in pain. Ankaramurka eventually subdues, and kills Harris. In the end, Tamal successfully killed all of Jermal's inhabitants, finishing with Harris himself. As a culmination of the ritual Tamal kills Ankaramurka himself by stabbing him in the head without much remorse or hesitation. After killing Ankaramurka, Tamal looks at Skylar, and Jack, and spends some time over Ankaramurka's body, briefly mourning him and seemingly contemplating her actions. After Jack dies from Ankaramurka's poison, she leaves Ankaramurka amulet on the floor near him, and stealthily leaves Jermal on Aris' raft. Skylar notices her disappearance and sees the amulet on the floor. She picks it up and sees Tamal in a distance. Despite extensive bloodloss and Ankaramurka's death, Tamal somehow survives, and makes it back to Dukun. Dukun hides Tamal in a small shack behind the house. She cuts her wound open, and begins awaiting the birth of Ankaramurka's children. Skylar begins searching for Tamal, wishing to be sure that she is all right, and intending to return her the amulet. She eventually tracks Tamal down, and comes to her house. She meets Dukun, who tells her that Tamal is unwell, and can't speak with her. He tells her to leave and heads back in house distraught. Skylar ignores Dukun's warnings and continues searching for Tamal. She finds Tamal's shack and sees Aris's raft in front of it. She enters the shack, finds Tamal inside it and calls her. Tamal turns around and looks at her. Skylar takes out the amulet and tries to give it to her. Tamal says only one word: "Ankaramurka", and a little scorpion crawls out of her wound and falls in water with Tamal proclaiming that it is her baby. Scorpion swims to a disgusted, and horrified Skylar, who promtly stomps, and kills it, enraging Tamal. Tamal tells her to stop, and to leave them alone, and again tells her to go away. This time Skylar heeds her wish, and flees from the hut, dropping the amulet at the door. Tamal laughs, and begins to scream as four more little scorpions crawl out of her, and exit the hut. Personality Despite her young and gentle age, Tamal is very complicated and weary of the world. Despite being a girl, Tamal looks, behaves, and acts very much like a boy, and strongly resembles one in terms of looks, attitude, and mannerisms. She even poses as one while on Jermal. Apparently, being oppressed and persecuted, living in constant pain and war with humanity, and losing parents at a young age took toll on her very hard. Tamal is bitter, vengeful, and filled with hate. She is also cruel, callous, uncaring, mostly heartless, and unemotional. She is a misanthrope, and has a serious hatred for humanity, and is even genocidal in that regard. She hates and despises every single human being, and views humanity with utter disdain and disgust. She is also a merciless, and ruthless killer, having killed dozens or even hundreds of humans at only age of 12. Naturally, she is unpleasant to many humans that surrond her and her attitude, and position put her at odds with most of humanity. Tamal is a intelligent, profound, great, powerful, manipulative, and skilled sorceress, and specializes in dark magic. She is able to communicate with spirits, and perform elaborate magic rituals. But her love and preference of dark magic and her sticking to the dark side proved to be her greatest weakness, as it brought misfortune not only to her enemies, but to her as well. While able of casting powerful, deadly curses, she could never heal, and was powerless when Aris was dying from his wound, and he died because of that. She uses her own magical powers, and control over Ankaramurka to bring pain, and suffering upon humanity, and to kill as many humans as she can, and bring them as a sacrifice to spirits. Despite being close allies, and spiritual partners with Ankaramurka, and his great love, and admiration for her, she is mostly indifferent towards him, views him only as a mean to achieving her goals, and is eventually able to kill him seemingly without much remorse or hesitation. Tamal's only human friend and ally is Aris. He is the only human she doesn't hate and the only creature in the movie towards who she visibly demonstrates affection. He can even be considered her love interest. His injury, and death greatly, and visibly affected, and distressed her, and became one more reason of her hate and revenge against Harris, and his crew, and the rest of humanity. Victims *Many (dozens or even hundreds) humans *Julie *Logan *Andy *Nanung *Rudy *Jimmy Kudrow *Rizal *Harris *Bimo *Ankaramurka *Jack Bowman Gallery aNAyqzJ9-XU.jpg|Tamal's first appearance in the intro. v6jn19X_7nk.jpg|Dukun gives Tamal the Ankaramurka amulet. wnRe8XBGQZw.jpg|Tamal and Aris working on a Jermal. JaU3RtS_YXE.jpg|Tamal performs a dark ritual over Aris' body. 98SfprxGurs.jpg 7EhtHFoV7E0.jpg 14IVWDup0N0.jpg ZgJGvTj0ae0.jpg Trivia *She is very similar to Alma Wade from the F.E.A.R. video game franchise. Category:Villainesses Category:Magic Category:Kid Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Outcast Category:Psychics Category:Serial Killers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Supernatural Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:In love villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Successful Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mutilators Category:Grey Zone